Une arrivée mouvementée
by Shikyo-chan
Summary: Elle a tout perdu , brisée physiquement et mentalement, chassée par les siens , haïe par ceux qui la connaissent vraiment , que lui reste-t-elle ? Lorsque Piraterie et Malédiction se lient si bien. En cours de réécriture.
1. Une arrivée mouvementée

**_Dislamer :_ One Piece ne m'appartiens malheureusement pas... mais bon ça ne m'empêche pas de faire n 'importe quoi avec ces personnages ; )**

 **Ma première fan fiction sur one piece aussi soyez indulgents s'il vous plait .**

 ** _Précision_ :au début le narrateur n'est pas encore mon OC pour l'instant c'est moi(l'auteur quoi...) a chaque fois que je mettrais une ligne horizontale , ce sera pour changer de PDV je m'arrangerais pour que vous compreniez qui parle a chaque fois ;)**

 **Oh et aussi : ce chapitre est une réécriture , j'ai tentée d'écrire de manière plus posée et moins maladroite ,j'ai également changé un petit peu le scénario afin que les éléments à venir soient logiques et intéressants .**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

* * *

 **Préface:**

Des ombres inquiétantes redessinent les contours des visages rougis par le froid , la nuit les a engloutis depuis longtemps et les caprices de Dame Nature les ont forcés à s'abriter derrière des roches aiguisées par le temps.

Aucun d'eux ne souris , aucun de leurs yeux ne brillent de joie comme il n'y a pas si longtemps , leurs cœurs battent en rythme , un rythme monotone , épuisés , le seul espoir qu'il leur restent est mince et repose sur un plan bancal .

Aucune parole n'est échangée , le seul bruit qui s'échappe de la petite troupe est celui de la neige qui crisse au moindre mouvement . De sombres auras entourent le groupe dans ce monde immaculé.

Pourtant il y a quelques jours , les sourires , les chamailleries et les éclats de rires était monnaie courante ... Pourtant il y a quelques jours seulement ... Pourtant ...

 **Chapitre 1 : Une arrivée mouvementée...**

Le ciel sans nuages se confond avec le bleu pur de l'océan , Grandline parait si calme , si paisible , malheureusement la vérité est toute autre , le danger règne d'une main de fer dans cette partie du monde . Grandline a déjà briser tant de rêves de richesse et de gloire . Cependant , des hommes et des femmes du monde entier continuent de partir a la conquête du trésor de Gol.D Roger , plus connu sous le nom de Gold Roger.

De nombreuses embarcations navigues donc sur l'océan de tout les dangers , mais l'une des plus étrange reste celle qui vogue sur et sous les flots , celle là même qui tranche les vagues de part sa forme insolite . C'est aussi celle-ci que l'on repère de très loin à cause de sa couleur criarde . L'équipage inspire avec bonheur l'air iodé qu'ils n'avaient pas pus sentir depuis de longue semaines , l'immersion avait été longue et monotone , l'action n'avais plus pointée le bout de son nez depuis beaucoup trop longtemps du point de vue des Hearts , et donc cette bouffée d'air frai est vraiment la bienvenue ! L'ambiance y est étrange , une paisible jovialité règne mais des idées noires entachent cette bonne humeur matinale , oui le capitaine s'ennuie , pas le moindre marine en vue , les expériences sur ses nakama le lasse et même son fidèle Bepo n'arrive pas à le distraire...Bref qui dit ennuie dit irritabilité...( **Notes de l'oc** : ah bon? ça ne se dit pas? Et bien je vous assure qu'avec le Chirurgien,c'est totalement vrai! je l'ai appris a mes dépends...)Et donc , quand deux abrutis se courent après en faisant un boucan du tonnerre...quelque chose me dis que ces deux gougnafiers qui se cherchent mutuellement des crosses a deux pas du-dit capitaine vont prendre tarif si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Exaspéré par ces chamailleries qui n'en finissent pas le chirurgien de la mort se lève de son second avec le regard mauvais et le sabre qui le démange , il prépare sa main et lance son caractéristique "Room" , la sphère azur apparaît pour englober l'une des "pauvre" victime,celle ci blêmit instantanément comprenant que ça allais chauffer pour elle , deux coups de sabre précis suffirent au capitaine pour exécuter sa sentence , un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres , finalement il n'en n'a peut-être pas terminer avec son très cher mécanicien...

Le sabre s'éleva une nouvelle fois , un violent soubresaut agite le corps immobilisé dans la sphère turquoise , le châtié veux se cacher le visage avec ses mains mais...Bah il n'a plus de mains depuis quelques minutes , les seules choses qu'il peut encore bouger sont ses yeux ainsi que sa bouche . Le sabre s'abat...

"-Capitaine!tu devrais venir voir!"une vois de stentor déchira le silence pesant,l'imposant homme poisson désignait l'océan d'un air calme mais insistant.

Kikoku c'était arrêté a quelques centimètre du cercle démoniaque , la couleur revint sur le visage de l'ancien condamné , s'il s'en sort cette fois ci (en entier , j'entend ) il se tiendra a carreau , c'est quand même la septième fois que le capitaine a des pulsions meurtrières contre lui , en deux jours seulement ! Enfin cette bonne résolution durera quelques heures hein...

Le chirurgien de la mort rangea son nodachi dans un soupire a fendre l'âme , avec un peu de chance il trouvera enfin quelque chose pour changer cette routine insupportable qui le déprimait bien plus qu'il n'acceptait de se l'avouer . Il approcha nonchalamment du bastingage et regarda dans la direction indiquée : quelques planches de bois assombries et pourrie par le sel corrosif de l'océan sur lequel un corps inerte était étendu . La curiosité du Chirurgien fût piquée a vif : ses sourcils se haussèrent _très_ légèrement .

"Récupérez la!" suite à cet ordre , Jean Bart plongea dans l'immensité bleue , malgré sa taille plus qu'imposante pas une vague ne viens déséquilibré le fragile esquif .

* * *

J'ai mal...ma gorge est tellement sèche que je m'étouffe avec ma propre salive...je suis pathétique.

J'ouvre les yeux,je n'aurais pas dû,la lumière ,plus qu'intense me brûle la rétine .

Où suis-je ?

Pourquoi suis-je encore de ce monde après Ça ?

Mes poumons son presque totalement brûlés , respirer est un supplice , il me suffirais de quelques heures pour m'en sortir mais avec cette saloperie logée dans le corps aucune auto guérison possible...

J'ai mal...mais je suis vivante...et c'est ça qui est pathétique!

Pardonne-moi Asha...

* * *

Revoilà Jean Bart-ya , elle a l'air d'être dans un sacré mauvais état... Il va falloir l'opérer c'est certain !

"Jean bart-ya , emmène-la dans la salle d'opération ! Shachi , va chercher Penguin , on va avoir du boulot !

-Aye aye capitaine!"

Heureusement que la salle d'op' n'est pas loin du pont , elle ne semble pas prête à supporter un long trajet dans les bras de Jean Bart...

J'entre à mon tour dans la salle , le gros de l'équipage dont j'aurais besoins semble là mais il manque Penguin . Enfin bon , j'entame la procédure habituelle : retire mon couvre-chef , met des gants en latex et focalise mon attention sur ma patiente.

Son corps est parsemé de blessures plus ou moins profonde , mais heureusement les coupures qui constellent son cou ne sont que superficielles . Quelques plaies suintes , c'est mauvais signe , cependant celle qui me semble la plus menaçante reste celle de sa cuisse , ça semble être le résultat d'une balle , l'artère fémorale est complètement transpercée , cette jeune femme devrais être morte , vidée de son sang ,même si la balle bloque l'hémorragie...Enfin , ne poussons pas la chance plus longtemps ! il faut retirer la balle le plus vite possible puis placer un garrot , l'artère est tellement abîmée que je vais avoir besoins de quelqu'un pour le mettre . Aucun des infirmiers ci-présent n'a l'expérience ou la dextérité pour le faire du premier coup en limitant les dégâts...Mais bon sang ,où est Penguin ?

* * *

Le capitaine va être furax...En même temps c'est pas entièrement ma faute...si cet abrutis de Shachi est pas foutu de me donner la bonne salle j'y peux rien moi...AH! voila la salle d'op' , j'espère que l'capt'ain sera trop occupé pour me passer un savon...

J'entre , comme d'habitude la salle est très éclairée ,Law a recouvert une partie du corps avec un voile blanc afin de ne pas déranger l'opération ,je ne vois pas son visage. Il ne se tourne même pas vers moi mais me somme de me dépêcher , il a besoins de moi pour un garrot . Pour qu'il ai besoins d'aide sur une chose qu'il maîtrise aussi bien ,le patient doit être dans un état critique...

Les gestes du cap...non , du Chirurgien sont précis ,il extrait rapidement la balle ,et je fait une boucle avec la large bande que l'on utilise pour les garrots , j'enfile les extrémités de la bande dans cette dernière , je maintiens une traction sur l'une des extrémités et passe l'autre autour de la cuisse , tends et noue finalement les deux bouts ensembles . Le cap'tain se dépêche d'arrêter le saignement afin de ne pas garder le garrot trop longtemps (un garrot trop serré ou laissé trop longtemps sur un membre [plus de 2 heures] risque de provoquer une paralysie de ce membre . Après 4à6 heures les risques de gangrène et trouble rénaux pouvant entraîner le décès sont grands!)

Après ça il faut désinfectée toutes les plaies , de nombreuses blessures suppurent ,Law commence par nettoyer les différentes coupures en tapotant ces dernières avec une compresse stérile -ne jamais frotter au risque d'aggraver la lésion- depuis le centre vers les bords , il m'avais expliqué que si l'on procédait dans le sens inverse on risque de rabattre les agents infectieux , puis il applique un antiseptique sans alcool afin de ne pas irriter la peau .Il utilise de la chlorhexidine en solution aqueuse je crois .

L'hémorragie se stoppe étonnamment vite , soit l'cap'tain a rajouter un produit quelconque que je ne connais pas , soit le patient a une coagulation du sang du tonnerre et absolument pas normal ! Je jette un œil interrogatif a mon capitaine pour avoir la réponse à cette question , mais vu son expression il est aussi surpris que moi... Il n'est pas aussi inexpressif que l'on le dis , il est juste plus compliqué à "décoder"...

* * *

Enfin c'est terminer , j'ai bien cru que Penguin n'arriverais jamais , j'irais lui toucher deux mots après avoir fini ici , mais il s'est bien rattrapé , il parfaitement posé le garrot et donc la suite c'est déroulée sans coup durs . Il a vraiment le potentiel pour devenir un excellent médecin , et sa connaissance des plantes médicinales est exceptionnelle , je me demande d'où il la tire...

Enfin bon , il faut nettoyer la salle et préparer les transfusions sanguines , elle m'a étonné , la perte du sang c'est arrêtée bien plus vite qu'a la normal , mais il n'empêche qu'il ne dois pas lui reste grand chose dans les veines , juste de quoi survivre ...

... ... ...

Bien tout est fait , examinons cette balle maintenant, elle me parait étrange , c'est certainement du 7.65 mm donc le but de son -ou ses- agresseur(s) était de la blesser avant tout , la ralentir peut-être...Qu'est ce que...La balle s'ouvre ?! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

"Penguin , viens voir ! "

* * *

Ah ça y est , mon heure est venue...J'aurais aimé dire au revoir a Ash' avant...

"Oui capitaine...?

-Peux-tu me dire de quelle plante il s'agit?"

Il me donne la balle encore un peu sanglante , celle-ci est pleine de fleurs séchées et broyée une odeur est toujours présente , ce qui est étrange , en effet une odeur très sucrée emplie la balle , ce parfum , je le connais c'est de...

"EPHEDRA FOEMINA ! Mon dieu , capitaine , le patient , c'est une femme ?

-Oui , mais qu'est ce qui te prend Penguin ?

-Je doit la voir ! "

Je surpris le capitaine , ce n'est pas mon genre de paniquer , mais là...là c'est un cas urgent !

Law semble l'avoir compris (ce qui ne m'étonne pas...) et donc me mène jusqu'à la jeune femme mais je sais qu'en plus de mon retard je lui ai donné un ordre déguisé...Je vais prendre très cher quand l'urgence sera passée...

Je m'approche du corps étendu et observe son visage...je ne met que quelques seconde pour la reconnaître , je ne la connais que trop bien...

"NAÏLYSA ?!"

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Réécris et et sous sa forme définitive ! J'espère que tout le monde a bien compris qui parlais a chaque fois , a la base je voulais faire ce que l'on voit souvent : "PDV quelqu'un" ,mais suite au conseils de ma meilleure amie je l'ai remplacé par une barre horizontale...Enfin bref j'ai assez raconté ma vie comme ça ! Ça vous a plus ? Une petite review ?**

 **Bloody kisses**

 **Shikyo-chan**


	2. Painful memories

_**Disclamer:**_ **One piece ?...Toujours pas à moi...**

 **Hey tout le monde! prêt pour le chapitre 2?**

 **Un petit conseil...Lisez la première partie (italique) avec une musique dramatique ou mélancolique...La musique est vraiment utile pour rentrer dans une histoire.(pour ceux qui n'ont pas d'idées : "Haha Naru Umi " :** **/rFg1YizMTdc )**

 **La première partie est close par une phrase en gras , ce ne sera pas Naïlysa qui parlera , mais plutôt un commentaire extérieur , une sorte de conclusion , vous voyez ce que je veux dire? :)**

 **So let's go! ^^**

* * *

 _"Naï ! Cours !" Des larmes s'étalent sur son beau visage , des ombres accourent , menaçantes . J'ai peur , pour la première fois de ma vie , j'ai vraiment peur . Cette peur qui me tords l'estomac parce que je suis certaine que tout ne se finira pas bien , que même si personne ne meurt , je vais tout perdre , une famille , une vie , ma vie._

 _"Attrapez-les ! Je veux Asha vivante ! tuez l'Autre ! " ça , c'était ma famille , Yuma a parlé , mon sort est scellé ._

 _Un feu est lancé , ils ont perdu la tête ! Des balles sifflent à mes oreilles . Asha hurle , je me retourne vivement , le feu la bloque . Je repars dans sa direction , on doit s'enfuir ensemble ! Je m'approche du feu à toute vitesse , la chaleur plus qu'intense me brûle , trop d'éléments sont contre nous en même temps ._

 _J'ai mal ! Le feu me mord , ma peau fait des cloques , je dois continuer d'avancer ! Une partie de mes vêtements part en fumée , je dois continuer d'avancer ! j'arrive de l'autre coté des flammes , mon saut n'a pas été assez haut , mon visage est parsemé de brûlures , mais je m'en fiche ! Je suis aux cotés d'Ash' je la prends par la main , nous devons trouver un autre moyen de passer , elle ne survivra pas aux flammes ! Un arbre s'effondre ,le voilà , notre passage ! Je me remets à courir , je prends mon élan et...saute . Mon saut n'est pas assez puissant pour nous porter toutes les deux sur une distance trop longue , nous retombons sur le tronc brûlant , un cris de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres , mon bras est complètement brûlé , mon flanc ressemble a de la charpie , l'adrénaline me fait surmonter ça . Ma sœur est tombée sur moi donc elle a subi moins de dégâts . Elle se relève tant bien que mal et m'aide à en faire de même , nos fines chaussures en cuir ne sont pas faites pour supporter une telle chaleur elles partent doucement en cendre , les balles fusent à nouveau , nous nous pressons de descendre du tronc et nous remettons à courir . Nos pieds saignent , nos yeux pleurent , nos corps tremblent , les munitions se fichent dans les arbres autour de nous . La mer n'apparaît toujours pas , notre course est irrégulière , la fatigue nous rattrape . L'aube pointe le bout de son nez , une pluie fine commence à tomber , c'est la fin de cette nuit de cauchemars ? Nous nous en sommes vraiment sorties ? Nous sommes coupées de partout , j'ai beaucoup de plaies , plusieurs sont profondes mais je guérirais rapidement ! Asha , elle , est surtout brûlée mais les plaies sont superficielles , nous n'avons plus de chez nous , mais au moins nous sommes ensembles , on s'en sortira ! Le pire est certainement derrière nous ! Un sourire étira mon visage , nous continuons de courir mais c'est surtout pour atteindre la mer le plus vite possible .Je n'entends plus nos poursuivants , je me permet de pousser un soupir de soulagement ._

 _J'avais tort . Notre "famille" était montée dans les hauteurs pour nous tirer comme des lapins , ils recommencèrent à tirer , les balles se rapprochaient de nos corps , elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de nos pieds . Ça y est , nous courons sur le sable ! La mer seulement 10 mètres plus loin , 8 mètres , 6 mètres , 3 mètres , 2 mètr... je m'écroule dans le sable , une balle m'a transpercée la cuisse . Je hurle ! Asha me prend la main , elle me tire vers elle , ça ne sert à rien de lui dire de partir , elle ne le fera pas , je dois me lever , ou elle se fera tuer ! Je force sur ma jambe "intacte" et me relève avec de grandes difficultés , l'autre jambe ne me répond plus , la souffrance est inimaginable , elle se répand dans tout mon membre comme un poison , la brûlure est insupportable , elle me dévore les chairs , quel type de balle brûle ? Asha me porte autant qu'elle le peux en évitant le plus possible les trajectoires de balles , nous arrivons au niveau des barques , elle me dépose dans l'une d'elle et sort mon couteau de son fourreau , je l'entend trancher d'un coup sec les cordes qui retiennent les embarcations , puis je comprend qu'elle perce la coque des autres barques , elle remonte aussi vite que possible sur notre frêle esquif et se met à ramer tel un dément pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible du rivage , je l'aide autant que possible . Ceux que nous aimions tant se rapprochent en courant dans l'eau , de nouveau coups sont tirés , le bateau n'est pas touché , j'entends Awan hurler au chef qu'il ne reste plus qu'une balle , un soulagement immense me prend la poitrine , aucune chance qu'ils ne nous touchent , plus nous nous éloignons du rivage plus leurs chances sont minces , nous sommes en vie , nous allons nous en sortir !_

 _"Asha , tu entends ça : ils n'ont plus qu'une balle ! On y est arrivées ma belle ! " je la prends dans mes bras , un rire nerveux secoue ma cage thoracique , des larmes de soulagement perlent au coins de ses yeux..._

 _...Un seul tir..._

 _...Une seule chance..._

 ** _Asha s'est éteinte en même temps que les dernières étoiles ._**

* * *

Je suis étonné qu'elle ne soit pas encore réveillée , normalement , avec les soins qu'on lui a donné et sa nature ,elle devrait être complètement rétablie à l'heure qu'il est...Elle...

"ASHAAAA!" elle vient de se réveiller , sa voix s'est brisée sur la dernière lettre de son prénom . Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça ,son visage est déformé par un mélange de terreur et de rage , ses yeux sont remplis de larmes qui refusent de couler...Pourquoi a-t-elle hurler Son nom? Que c'est il passé quand je suis parti Naïlysa ?

Elle se tourne vers moi et écarquille les yeux

"Kiyan?"

Me rendant compte que ma casquette masque une partie de mon visage (elle a dû me reconnaître à l'odeur...) je la laisse tomber au sol, laissant mes cheveux blanc s'éparpiller autour de mon visage, en me reconnaissant elle laisse finalement couler librement ses larmes . Je me rapproche d'elle et celle-ci se blottis aussitôt contre moi , tel un pauvre animal apeuré .

"Calme toi Naï' , calme toi . Explique moi ce qui t'es arrivée ."

Elle ne tente même pas de parler . Le torrents de larmes chaudes qui dévale son visage dévasté trempe ma combinaison . La voir dans un tel état me fend le cœur , celle qui ose pleurer normalement c'est Ash' , Naïlysa est celle qui rassure et qui se crée un masque façonné par les années pour cacher sa détresse. C'est celle qui sourit lorsque son être entier est brisé . C'est celle qui préfère écouter les autres pour ne plus s'entendre hurler...

Je caresse doucement le haut de son crâne , tentant de l'apaiser . Nous restons dans cette position longtemps , ses larmes sont taries depuis maintenant de nombreuses minutes , elle relève finalement la tête , ses beaux yeux dorés sont ternes , plus aucune envie de vivre n'éclaire ses prunelles , des cernes plus noires que celles du capitaine marque sa peau mate , le désespoir a désormais un visage...le sien .

* * *

Ephedra Foeminea ? C'est bien ce que Penguin a crié avant de se transformer en démon et courir après la fille...il n'y a rien dans les livres a ce propos , ce n'est donc pas une plante médicinale.

En clair pour l'instant la seule source du pirate sera Penguin.

Le jeune homme saisi donc un calepin noir et usé et commença à noter le compte rendu de l'opération:

 _- sexe: __féminin_

 _- taille: environ 1m 75_

 _- nom: **X** (Naïlysa selon ce que Penguin à dit)_

 _-_ _blessures:_ _brûlures sur la totalité du corps - plus profondes sur le visage et le flanc gauche. Artère fémorale de la cuisse droite transpercée par une balle de 7,65 mm._

 _- soins: fixation d'un garrot puis nettoyage des nombreuses plaies à la __chlorhexidine en solution aqueuse. Aucune infections remarquée._

 _- notes: coagulation bien trop rapide pour un humain normal (potentiellement détenteur d'un fruit du démon). Balle remplie de moitié par une plante séchée "Ephedra Foeminea" aucune notes trouvée dans les livres de médecine. _

Après avoir remplis comme à son habitude le vieux carnet et se leva bien déterminer à tirer les renseignement de Penguin, d'ailleurs ce dernier risque d'avoir une petite discutions avec son nodachi, après tout le retard est quelque chose qu'il ne tolère pas,surtout avec un patient qui était dans un état aussi déplorable et l'ordre lui avait encore moins plus...un sourire sadique se forma sur les lèvre du brun, oui, le navigateur allait pouvoir dire bonjour à la chambre froide.

En arrivant dans le couloir de l'infirmerie il entendit des éclats de voix, il s'approchât de la porte sans pour autant l'ouvrir, et entendis les paroles hurlées avec un mélange de colère et de désespoir:

"Réagis Kiyan! Hais moi, hais les mais je t'en supplie fais quelque chose...ne te laisse pas partir...Kiyan..." sa voix s'est brisée sur le prénom de son dernier ami.

Law entra finalement après avoir jugé bon de toquer à la porte pour au moins annoncer sa présence en passant la porte métallique il fut choqué (enfin choqué, c'est vite dit...personne n'a dit que ça se voyais) par les deux paires d'yeux se braquant sur lui, une intensité dans ces deux regards a faire trembler un mort, l'un particulièrement froid malgré la douceur de la couleur, l'autre reflétant toute la douleur du monde dans un bleu glacier éclatant.

* * *

Non... Non... NON! ce n'est pas vrai, c'est impossible! Pas toi Ash'...

Mon champs de vision se voile, un sifflement suraiguë emplis mon crâne, me privant de mes sens... je vis vaguement Naï' se jeter sur moi malgré ses blessures.

Et enfin, plus rien...

* * *

 **Voila voila!**

 **JESUISABSOLUMENTNAVREED'AVOIRAUTANTDERETARD! Je vous explique: j'ai été atteinte du très connu syndrome de la page blanche suivis directement d'une flemardite aiguë, maladie très commune aussi... Enfin bref je n'ai pas à me chercher d'excuses mais plutôt à vous les présenter (welcome la migraine que donne cette phrase) donc : mes plus sincères excuse pour le retard !**

 **Autre chose: je serais absente tout le mois de juillet et le laps de temps entre ce chapitre et le suivant risque d'être pas mal long, mes plus plates excuses!**

 **Enfin bon j'espère que vous avez aimé, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ¨3¨**

 **Kiss kiss**

 **Shikyo-chan**


End file.
